


Noah’s pictures let out a secret

by BarsonFan08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarsonFan08/pseuds/BarsonFan08
Summary: Noah and Jesse have a play date and his pictures from the weekend before reveal a secret





	Noah’s pictures let out a secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I will get back to my other story really soon. This idea just popped in to my head and I wanted to get it down on paper before I forgot

Olivia had invited Amanda and Jesse over on Sunday for a lunch play date as Noah had been asking her for ages to invite them over and they finally had a Sunday that they weren’t needed at work and knew they wouldn’t get a call in as there was enough to cover until tomorrow morning. 

 

Noah and Jesse were playing with Noah’s trains on the floor while Liv and Amanda were sitting on the couch drinking coffee and talking quietly so their kids wouldn’t hear not that they were paying attention to their moms right now anywhere.

 

Liv sipped her coffee “Okay so I’m asking as a friend here and not as your boss okay?” When Amanda nodded Liv continued “So you and Carisi are really just friends?” 

 

Amanda nodded “As my friend trust me you would be the first I would tell if there was something, but at the minute were just like you and Barba were just enjoying each other’s Company and he’s really great with Jesse and she adores him”. 

 

Liv was about to answer Amanda when Noah came running up to them “Mama mama, Can I show Jesse the photos we got printed from the Zoo and Park last weekend?” Noah was almost bouncing on the spot with excitement. 

 

Liv chuckled softly “Sure Sweet boy just let me grab them for you because I have them somewhere you can’t reach” Liv went in to the kitchen and went to a cupboard finding the photos that her and Noah had printed out a few days earlier and she came back in handing them to Noah “Here you go Sweet boy, now remember to be careful, because your taking them to school tomorrow okay” 

 

Noah nodded and ran over to where Jesse was sitting on the floor as he took out the photos and started going through them one by one telling Jesse exactly what they were doing in each picture. 

 

Amanda chuckled softly watching the excitement off Noah “I see Noah has a new fascination with taking pictures? Or is the excitement about the zoo and the park?” 

 

Liv laughed softly “He is taking photos of everything at the minute, as soon as I walk through the door I lose my phone to him, it’s really adorable though so I don’t have the heart to say no” 

 

Noah was going through the pictures and Jesse’s little hand stopped one of the pictures “Who that man with your mommy?”

 

This caught Liv and Amandas attention as both females leaned forward trying to see the picture but the way Noah and Jesse were sitting it was covering the picture. And Noah looked at Jesse smiling brightly “That’s Uncle Rafa, he came to the zoo and the park with us and then he took me and mama to dinner and we got ice cream” 

 

Liv covered her face knowing Amanda was going to have questions and she got a flashback to the weekend before 

 

_Liv and Rafa had taken their friendship to the next step a few weeks ago but this was the first time they were going out to do something the three of them. But Noah had been so excited when Uncle Rafa agreed to join them at the Zoo and the Park. Liv had given Rafa an out if he wanted but he had told her there was nowhere that he would rather be._

_They drove to the Zoo listening to Noah talking the whole time about what animals he was most excited to see. When they arrived at the Zoo Rafa paid for all three of them, told Liv it was his treat._

_Noah was walking between both adults holding their hands as they made their way around the zoo, when Noah had asked for Liv’s phone to take pictures she felt Rafa’s hand slid in to hers and she couldn’t help but smile as it felt so natural._

_The adults were standing talking to each other thinking that Noah was glued to watching the elephants but it seems that the young boy was taking a picture of the adults as they stared at each other smiling like two loved up teenagers._

Amanda was leaning forward more “Hey Noah, can you bring them photos over here I would love to see them photos buddy” she smirked looking at Liv, who knew that Amanda wanted to see the pictures to see if there any more of Liv and Rafael together. 

 

Liv looked at Amanda and raised her eyebrow “Really? You going to say you want to see the Zoo pictures when we both know your trying to find Barba” Liv laughed softly looking at Amanda. 

 

Noah heard Barba’s name and he Flicked through the photos “I have a few more pictures of Uncle Rafa, but it was hard to get pics without him and mama looking at me” Noah took another photo of Barba with Liv and handed it to Amanda “Uncle Rafa made us pancakes on Sunday morning, we got to make faces on the pancakes and he let me help him cook it was so cool” 

 

Amanda took the picture and she smiled seeing Barba standing in Liv’s kitchen in Jeans and a tshirt “I see Uncle Rafa seems to know his way around the kitchen” she smirked playfully as she looked at Liv

 

Liv leaned back looking at Amanda “Well he has been here a lot, but before you let your imagination run away with you that was the first weekend he stayed over, and then he and his mini chef cooked up a storm in our kitchen all day Sunday” Liv was talking with a smile on her face as Noah took the pictures back and went through them with Jesse before they took out a game to play.

 

Amanda turned to face Liv more “So it seems that you both are getting on so well then you and Barba I mean.. So where is lover boy today? I mean this is the first day we have had any time to ourselves all week”

 

Liv smiled looking at Amanda and she checked her phone to see if she had any messages from Rafa “He is with his mother today, he joined her for mass and lunch and I told him to take as much time with her as he wanted because I know they haven’t seen each other in a while with how busy we have all been with cases”

 

Liv’s apartment door knocked and Noah jumped up running towards the door “It has to be uncle Rafa mama”

 

“Honey, Uncle Rafa is with his mama today he told us last night remember?” Liv shouted after Noah but the boy had already opened the apartment door 

 

Liv was on her way to get Noah before he could open the door but she was met with Rafael coming carrying Noah on his hip and the young boy smiled proudly “See mama I told you it was Uncle Rafa”

 

Rafael chuckled looking at Noah “It was me amigo, but you know that Mama doesn’t like you answering the door without you knowing who’s on the other side” 

 

Noah nodded “I know Uncle Rafa, but it’s only you and aunt Amanda who have been at the door lately and Aunt Amanda is already here”

 

This was the first time that Rafael noticed they weren’t actually alone and he cleared his throat “Erm Hi Rollins, sorry this little ball of energy distracted me that I didn’t even see you and Jesse.... Hi there Jesse I see you and Noah have been having some fun huh? Go back and finish your game with Jesse Mi Amigo” Rafael sat Noah down as he ran back over to Jesse. 

 

Amanda smiled looking at Barba “Hey Barba, its okay, I was just looking through some phots that your little buddy was showing me” she smirked playfully and Rafael raised his eyebrow at Liv 

 

Liv laughed and leaned in kissing Rafael softly “Noah let our secret out to Rollins, it seems he took some photos of us last weekend at the Zoo, and here in the apartment”. 

 

Rafael laughed taking his jacket off hanging it up “That really doesn’t surprise me I mean he didn’t put your phone down the whole time, although it seems he had my phone as well, I had some questions to answer with my Mother when she borrowed my phone and found photos of Noah on there” 

 

Rafael sat down on the couch beside Liv and lay his arm across the back of it and Amanda laughed “Don’t worry Barba I won’t be telling anyone until you two are ready for people to know” 

 

Rafael smiled “Thanks Amanda, we just wanted to have this to enjoy for ourselves for a little bit, but now that my mother knows she wants to me Liv and Noah properly” 

 

Liv turned her head to look at Rafael “Wait really? How does she feel about us being together?” Liv actually felt nervous as she really wanted his mom to be okay with this, and she knew the fact that she was a single mom could be an issue for some people. 

 

Rafael smiled running his fingers through Liv’s hair slowly “Mi Amor, my Mami told me it was about time I told you how I felt that her and my Abuelita had it figured out a long long time ago. So she’s really happy about this, she wants to meet the woman and little boy that have managed to make my life not be all about work”

 

Liv smiled honestly hearing Rafa’s words and they calmed her down straight away “Wait your Abuelita knew? Rafa that had to have been 3 years ago?” 

 

He shrugged “I wasn’t very good at hiding it apparently when I would talk to them about you”

 

Amanda was enjoying watching Rafael and Olivia like this as neither of them usually let their guard down, she was happy to see her friends happy and so in love with each other. “I think it’s time me and Jesse head home” 

 

Noah heard this and looked at his mom “Can’t aunt Amanda and Jesse stay for Pizza please mama?”

 

Rafael looked at Amanda “Amanda don’t be leaving on my account, trust me Liv didn’t know I was going to be here today, I was convinced my mom was going to keep me all day” 

 

Amanda nodded “well in that case then I guess were staying for Pizza and I need details of how you two finally admitted your feelings to each other” 

 

Rafael groaned playfully “I think I’m going to need a drink to get me through this” he laughed when Liv elbowed him playfully as he went to the kitchen to get them drinks and he smiled looking in to the living room seeing Amanda and Liv laughing together and Noah having so much fun with Jesse, this was his life and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

 


End file.
